


sweet like saccharine.

by kinkydents (douxdamian)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), levi says the fuck word a lot, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxdamian/pseuds/kinkydents
Summary: Eren works hard to do what he's told, the Titan Hardening experiments taking a toll on his health. Of course, Levi notices this.Levi notices everything.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 29
Kudos: 376





	sweet like saccharine.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written explicit smut in a long time...... forgive me.
> 
> essentially levi has a control boner
> 
> — — —
> 
> _oh, oh, this shit is scaring me  
>  the thought of caring for anyone makes me want to scream  
>  oh, oh, cavities digging deep  
>  don't wanna stick my fingers in this or i'll start to bleed_

It had been a long few weeks.

Aggravating, frustratingly long few weeks. Days, even, if Levi recalled the turmoil.

Would they ever catch a rest, a question lodged in his head as he stood by and watched the hardening Titan experiments unfold in front of him. Standing with arms crossed as he would more often lean against a miniature oak tree, soldiers lined and watched eagerly as the tamed Titan would attempt to crystallize his skin for the sake of the walls.

Hange, albeit as eccentric as they were, was too excitable for most to keep up with. To them; this was their dream come true. Ever since the death of their ‘beloved’ mutts Sawney and Bean, this was the closest they had gotten to having a true Titan as a pet.

That being Eren Yeager, a young man brutally changed by the fall of Wall Maria.

Eren. Levi was unsure _why_ he felt the pull towards him. Ever since they came into contact in the chambers beneath the courthouse, Eren’s fiery eyes equivalent to burning green beryl stones locked within contact of his own sight, growled how he wanted to kill every last Titan on the planet. He was unsure why he had felt the flickers of cinder from Eren’s words, how they imprinted on his skin, immediately drawing him closer and gripping onto the iron bars as he claimed custody before anyone else could.

He would use that as the excuse on why he would watch over Eren. In his mind, Levi was still in control of him, he took the boy under his wing when the world wanted him pulled apart, shredded for the scraps to be fed to pigs.

Maybe he saw a lot of himself in Eren. Maybe he saw a lot more in Eren than he did compared to the others. Levi would watch as Eren would work himself to death, trying to appease his superiors, appease his friends, and he would watch _indignantly._

The rascal was maturing faster than the others, and he could spot it. He didn’t know exactly what they did to him in the Reiss’ caverns, but regardless, it unsettled Levi.

To remain professional, Levi would word it like jurisdictions— _Eren cannot get too caught up in his head. He has a war to fight. He has to train. He has to win._

The other side of him, the nagging, sentimental conscious locked away would arise with two words; _you care._

A vibrating groan, Eren’s Titan curled forward, revealing the boy pulling himself out from the weeds of meat, burnt umber hair shifting in the hiss of air. Skin slick, scarred beneath his eyes, Levi squinted to notice the bags beneath them. Hange would run forward and frenziedly exposed Eren to the hardening of his Titan’s skin remaining against the wall.

For a moment, the world paused, and Eren gave a guffaw of disbelief, grinning as the sun’s rays reflected his eyes into golden.

That was enough to keep Levi at bay. It was enough to keep him watching from afar, making sure his protégé was convinced that he was enough. That was all that mattered to him, as disgustingly poignant Levi was apparently capable of being.

Later that night, Eren would be praised by his friends, meekly smiling. “Oi, kid,” Levi had said, gaining his attention immediately, before he added, “great work today.” There it was. The slight pink tinge, the way his hands clutched onto something, Eren thanking his captain. Usually, when Levi would praise someone, it came from the sheer mental _nag_ to, knowing that they had to hear it or else the high-ranked officer would feel like shit.

He would praise Eren out of _want._

Who knows how much longer he could do that for? Anyday, anytime, they would most likely end up dead. They’ve both experienced loss, they know the pull of death more than most. Yet, they avoided it. They skipped it time and time again, even when the world wished for their death, for it would be a better place.

Here they were. Saving that very world. He almost wanted to laugh.

Almost.

As the log fell on the 12-meter Titan, Hange burst in passion, for humanity had made a great next step for their survival. Eren’s hardening ability worked, and now soldiers could swiftly, safely kill Titans, with no grave danger.

Eren fell to his knees beside Levi— immediately catching his eye— hushedly whispering, “We did it…!” His eyes were watery, almost as if he already saw the outcome of failure. Then, a small droplet of blood hit the wall.

Levi’s eyes turned round, watching as the shifter didn’t even notice, hands limp on the foundation as he stared at the sea of grass across from them. A few more drops of blood, and then came a steady stream. Hange was babbling nonsense, and Levi couldn’t really reach their thoughts as the only thing blaring like an alarm in his head was Eren’s health.

Eren, once the blood hit his lips, rubbed the pad of his thumb beneath his nostril and focused on the dark liquid revealed to him.

Levi crouched down. “Eren.” His whisper was quiet, but enough. It caught the boy’s attention, the senior officer raising a finger as he dug through his jacket’s pocket to pull out a handkerchief. Eren’s knees rotated towards him, blood on his palm as he tried to stop the bleeding, giving a quiet huff of breath.

“—We did it Eren!” Hange’s voice became more clear as they faced the two. “...Eren?”

The handkerchief being carefully pulled from Levi and pinched towards his nose, Levi’s eyes did not sway from the shifter. It was careful, steady, each blink swift as to not waste a single moment. “He probably overused his Titan powers,” he assumed. Almost reprimanding, Levi added, “All he’s done is hardening experiments lately.”

His voice, monotonous and hard to analyze, did not meet the sudden irritation building in him. Eren was exhausted. He was a one man army on his own, being pulled along like a dog, doing tricks for every person who liked his newfound, sudden obedience. The kid needed rest. He knew there was no perfect world where Eren could receive that, but if Levi could hand it to him, he would’ve done so already.

“Sorry, Eren.”

It wasn’t Hange’s fault, Levi thought, but knowing how fiery the doctor was, it was difficult not to get worn out and feel pressured. It didn’t matter what he would attribute to the situation anyway, as Eren’s thoughts were for the better.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Hange.” Eren’s voice was hoarse, but he still managed to look over at the doctor with a stern understanding. Levi watched him, almost irked. “Who gives a damn if I’m tired?” ‘Almost’ no longer applied to Levi’s frustration.

Eren sniffled into the handkerchief, “Let’s hurry, make weapons… and get going… to Shiganshina.”

A soldier’s mindset. Truly, a copy and paste selfless rhetoric many of them receive once in the spotlight. Did Levi resent Eren for it, no, but the war brainwashing can be deadly. It gets people killed. Eren is too valuable to get killed for being selfless.

He was changing. Slowly. Bits and pieces of him would come back in spurts, but more often than not, the kid was getting quiet.

Glancing at Hange, who suddenly looked forlorn, met with Levi’s glare before shying away from it, eyebrows quirked.

Levi sighed. He stood up, bent to offer an arm to Eren who met his eye, holding a bloodied cloth. Eren clutched onto his elbow, and he pulled his protégé up from the ground. He seemed weak, off balanced when attempting to separate from Levi. In turn, this caused him to squeeze onto Eren’s arm.

Calling over two soldiers to help Eren to his room, they saluted, and when Eren’s touch vanished from him, he was already replaying the burning memory of having the ability to touch Eren that wouldn’t finally hurt the kid.

“I know you don’t like this.”

Hange’s voice was sober from the high of success and science. It was low, grave. Levi’s steely gaze locked onto them.

“What?”

Hange finally tilted their head to meet eyes with Levi. “You don’t like the experiments.”

Like sandpaper grinding against his loyalty for the community, Levi bristled, “Who wouldn’t like this? We’re improving. There’s no reason for me not to like something that makes my damn job easier.”

“Because it hurts Eren.”

Christ, he didn’t need fucking four-eyes of all people pointing it out to him. It was bad enough when Erwin seemed _amused_ by him immediately sitting and intimidating Eren to stop shaking hands with the commander back at court. “Why would that bother me? I’ve done worse to him.”

Hange scoffed while curling their lips in a playful grin. “Levi… it’s cause you’re not the one in control of what hurts him anymore.”

What a knife to his pride, he thought, suddenly troubled when a voice different from his own pointed it out. The control. “If I wanted to end the experiments, they would’ve been done the hour it started. You don’t need to pretend like you’re psychoanalyzing me. The brat just can’t take a break, none of us can.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never seemed so antsy by it before. Not when it came to a peculiar individual punk, hmm?” Hange smiled, raising a finger and placing it against their lips, almost describing some sort of sick little secret.

Rattled, he clicked his tongue, teeth clenched as he sneered, “Shut the fuck up.”

Hange laughed as he began to walk off, hearing their voice call out to him. “Your favoritism is showing, Captain!”

—

The night was upon them. It was only a matter of time before retaking Wall Maria. There was only so much time before things would change drastically. Levi let the cool air breeze past him as he remained in his uniform, finishing his duty for the day.

While, normally, he would head to his own abode to do paperwork, indulge in hot beverages, and get lost in strategy or train privately, Levi found himself walking towards Eren’s location.

It was extremely unprofessional of him to meet Eren outside of functioning hours, especially in his private chambers. However, Levi had a nagging ache in the back of his head throughout the day regarding Eren’s health. He knew the boy finished his dinner with friends at the cafeteria, ignoring the weird obsessive teasing internally which somehow made a disguise underneath Hange’s voice, _“Have his schedule remembered like the back of your hand, eh?”_

The pain in the neck somehow managed to torment him even when yards away.

Heading towards the soldier section in the rows of buildings, specifically the 104th, he ignored the curious glances of lower ranked officers as he passed by them within the wooden halls.

“Oi-oi, Captain,” a voice called, and he turned to see a particular uninteresting, easily forgettable face smirking at him, “which one of the pretty girls here are you getting your hands on?”

He could smell the sour cider from there. Disgusted, he moved off the steps he started before being interrupted, and swung his leg swiftly beneath the bulkier soldier’s knees, causing him to choke on his tongue and fall, thumping aggressively and hitting his elbow awkwardly.

“Don’t fucking speak to me with such obscenities,” Levi pointed out, tilting his chin upwards, gazing at the whimpering man before seeing his friends gap at him. “Get to bed or I’ll drop you from Wall Sina if I see you up when I leave.”

They scurried, a lankier boy trying to drag his downed friend away from the seething captain.

Levi scoffed, heading back up the steps and moving to the top floor, exiting into the porchway that led to the outer rooms. These were given to hand-picked officials, ranked higher than most cadets, but no seniors. He knew Eren was in one, as he had assigned the chambers to the newfound Levi Squad.

 _You better not be fucking masturbating, Yeager,_ he thought as he did not plan on knocking. Opening the door as it creaked, he stepped inside and closed it shut behind him as he moved forward to avoid the closet on the right of him blocking a quarter of the room. Looking over, he saw Eren sitting beside his bed— not on it, not on a chair, but on the filthy floor— with his knees upwards, elbows resting against them as he stared blankly at his closet.

“Yeager,” Levi spoke sternly to break him from his trance.

Eren blinked, surprised, tripping over his words as he moved to get up before Levi began to walk forward with a palm on display, telling him to stay through the gesture. Eren tumbled back onto his knees, sitting on them.

Levi reminisced of the courtroom, Eren on his knees beneath him, looking at him with watery eyes small in surprise as blood dribbled from his mouth, the shadow of the Ackerman looming over him.

“Captain— what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?”

Glancing around Eren’s chamber, it was surprisingly… empty. Devoid of living. It seemed like Eren only briefly napped here, bedsheets tousled, but the books, candles, and the chair tucked in the desk seemed relatively untouched.

“I came to check on you,” his eyes finally returned back down to the boy on the floor. “Why the hell are you on the floor?”

Eren’s ears turned into a darker color, his hand moving upwards to scratch at his cheek. “I uh… I just kind of… sat here.”

Levi’s stare hardened. “Like a dog, you love being on your knees, don’t you?”

Suddenly, Eren gawked at him before shaking his head. “N-no, Captain!” The shifter grew unsettled, a burst of a pink tone on his face. “I… I’m just a little nervous at the way you’re… standing over me.”

Raising an eyebrow, Levi cooed, “Oh? Intrigue me.”

The other repositioned uncomfortably on the floor. “Just uh… déjà vu. Kicking distance.”

Levi gave an amused hum, “I suppose…” Taking an impending step forward, Eren’s eyes grew, “...though I already did kick some scumbag’s knees in today. You’re safe.” 

Eren gave a comedic breath of relief. “Thank you, Captain.”

A moment of silence fell between them. Though, Levi didn’t mind it. He liked being able to look at Eren from this angle when there weren’t a million eyes on them alongside Eren’s suffering. He felt an odd, vile sense of fondness. “Are you doing okay, Eren?” Levi suddenly asked.

It was such an irregular, intimate way of wording his worry of Eren, and he would smack himself if Eren wasn’t there watching him. Usually, he would just ask coolly if they were recovered… who is he lying to? He wouldn’t have cared at all if it were anyone else. To come all this way to make sure the boy wasn’t pained, it annoyed Levi to no end.

“Ah… I got my strength back. I’m okay,” Eren said with a bit of emotional distance.

“You’re not. What’s wrong with you?”

Eren clenched his hands on his white pants, looking uncertain. “Can I ask something of you, Captain?”

Levi, slowly processing Eren’s words, nodded.

“May we visit Keith Shadis?”

Blinking in surprise, he wondered, “The training corps instructor?” Eren nodded at him, so sternly, so _confidently,_ that Levi almost agreed immediately. However, he would need more information as a leader. “Why him?” Levi added.

Eren had a bit of a clouded look as he searched his head. “Memories… I recall him from memories that aren’t mine. I think he might know more about what’s going on with my father.”

Straightening his back while listening to Eren explain, Levi seemed set on his answer. “All right. We’ll go at dawn.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Levi hummed, enjoying Eren’s smile at him, before it slowly formed into one of puzzlement.

“...You never do this,” Eren pointed out. “Since when did you start coming out of your way to check up on me?”

Surprised Eren caught on, he didn’t let it show, remaining his stoic figure and position. Levi made sure to keep his eyes on Eren. “...You are still under my watch. I don’t forget that.”

“Still? After everything, you still see me as that? A burden? A threat?”

Levi was surprised at the sudden woe of Eren’s words, more than the grievance of speaking out against a higher-up. Anyone else would’ve received pain. “You are my responsibility, in my care. I don’t think you realize how I take promises to the grave, Eren.” Using his first name caught the younger’s attention, teal eyes locking onto his, mesmerized. “It is my duty to make sure you are in the best health. I suppose you were kicked too hard to recognize that portion of the deal of having your life in my hands.”

The bitterness in his statement didn’t go unnoticed. Eren winced at the mention of the beating— Levi _had_ to be brutally honest with him. Stepping forward, closer to Eren who tensed, Levi moved a hand out promptly to cup Eren’s head. Eren inhaled sharply, and he could feel the boy quite literally stop as Levi pressed him comfortingly against his outer thigh.

“More than keeping you from hurting others, I stop you from hurting yourself. So… tell me, Eren, how tired are you?”

He could feel Eren’s jaw tremble. The touch was enough to satisfy his building amity towards the boy, and his heartbeat quickened as Eren loosened up and softly nuzzled his face into Levi’s leg, straps adjusting. “...I’m so tired, Captain.”

He took Levi’s silence as a means to go on, which it was. “I’m sometimes… selfish.”

“Oh?” Levi droned, hand firm and aching to cover its fingers in cascades of brown tufts of hair.

“I think about… living a normal life. I wish… nothing ever happened. I..” Eren paused.

Levi peered at him, watching as his eyes flitted around as he pondered his next thought. It was so quiet, the words the boy had said, but when Levi picked up on each syllable echoing from the soft mouth, his lungs stopped.

“I sometimes wish I was never born.”

Flashbacks to the underground, being curled in the dingy room, the smell of a corpse stuck in his sinuses, Levi was stiff. Blinking out of it and peeling his eyes from the beige wall to Eren, he realized the poor boy was clinging to his leg, hands clutching onto his knee.

Levi cursed in his head. He shouldn’t be fucking doing this. He shouldn’t be here at all. He shouldn’t have an uncontrollable emotional connection towards Eren, he shouldn’t want to touch him, he shouldn’t want anything to do with him. Eren was only a soldier, and Levi was only a captain. It was scandalous, it was wrong, and Levi was definitely taking advantage of Eren’s pain by being so selfishly enraptured by the way the younger one trusted him with such words. It was nearing poetry, and he felt sick thinking of it in that way.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, brushing growing locks from Eren’s eyes and tucking them behind his ear. It was mesmerizing, almost addictive, the way Eren’s hair felt. The way Eren would peer up at him, eyes wet and lips quivering, Levi swallowed down his needs. “You deserve better than this,” Levi admitted. “You are not selfish for being aware of the world’s shit, but the world is very lucky to have you here.”

Eren looked so… how would he word it? _So…_ Levi winced at the way his brain couldn’t comprehend the way Eren nestled his cheek back into Levi’s leg. Ah, regardless, he knew he liked it. Comforting Eren with his words, it was satisfactory. Petting his fingers through Eren’s hair, he continued, “You remind me of myself a lot.”

Confused, the other peered up at him. “I do…? But…” A pause.

“But?” Levi’s tone was patient. “Finish your sentences.”

“But you’re… unbelievably strong.”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “Don’t give me that shit, Eren.” Eren’s eyes turned wide. “Look at you. You’re incredible.” He was being earnest, and he hated skirting around shit. Levi would lay it out like it is.

The way Eren gazed at him, a tear welling in one of his eyes and streaming down his cheek, Levi used his hand to carefully thumb it away. “Crybaby,” Levi murmured.

Knowing Eren was being caught up in his head, the boy released his knee, clutching onto his own thighs and eyes downcast. Levi blinked slowly, taking in the moment before kneeling in front of Eren.

“Eren.”

Eren glanced up at him hesitantly, not saying a word.

“Your friends. They need you to smile for them.” Eren straightened his neck only slightly, gazing at his captain with such focus. “You’re a soldier, but you’re also a friend. You _have_ friends. Don’t ever forget that.”

The boy gave a weak simper. “I never took you as the type to be so sentimental…” Eren wiped at his cheek with the back of his wrist.

Levi grabbed his wrist, clutching onto it, causing Eren to stare in surprise. His face and voice were intimidating enough on their own, “I’m not.”

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them was thickening. The tension was enough to make Levi want to vomit. He knew it. Eren’s face turned red and he was unable to make eye contact with the captain. Levi felt his ribcage ache with the revelation. He found this man alluring. Levi couldn’t help but compare himself to the boy’s friend, Mikasa, who also happened to share his last name. It seems almost ironic that he watched Eren’s every move with such caution, knowing how burdening the world could be.

“Eren.”

Eren finally made eye contact with him as well. “Captain?”

Moving his hand along Eren’s wrist, up his arm and to his neck to cup it, Levi stood up and he used his thumb to gently tilt Eren’s head to face him.

“Tell me, what are you feeling right now?”

The other seemed ashamed. “I’d rather not say.”

“Why?” Levi knew why, he just had to ask. He wanted to hear it from his mouth. He pinched his lips together, eyebrows drawing towards each other as he pressed, “Are you afraid I’ll reject you?”

Eren caught on. Eren knew Levi knew, and it was in that moment he watched the gears finally turn in the other’s head, hands clenching on his lip as his eyes flitted to gaze up at Levi. “...Yes.”

“Are you afraid of what they’ll think? What _I’ll_ think?”

Eren closed his eyes shut, a miserable expression on his face, before murmuring a weak, “Yes.”

An understanding hum sounded from Levi’s throat, and he moved his thumb along Eren’s jawline, gently rubbing beneath the bottom lip, taking in this sight. Eren, on his knees, at Levi’s mercy. It was beautiful. So beautiful.

“I don’t really give a fuck what the others think,” he confessed, “and I can’t say what they’d think. Though, that leaves my thoughts.” He blinked, cocking his head slightly, watching as Eren’s eyes opened slowly. There it is. That beautiful color.

“You’re a masterpiece, Eren. I’m addicted to you.”

Eren pinched his lips together, and Levi watched as his throat adjusted to swallow. Levi’s mouth fell open very slightly, high on the sensation. He knew it wasn’t the same thing, but on a weird plane of existence, he understood Hange. He understood Mikasa. He most definitely understood Eren.

“What do you want to do?” Levi pressed his thumb against Eren’s bottom lip, hinting. “What do you fantasize about, Yeager?”

Eren was at his very will, and Eren seemed to thrive in it, feeling his skin press against the pad of his thumb. “What do I fantasize about?”

“Precisely.”

“Just… you and me.”

Levi’s eyebrow twitched irritably. “The uncensored version.” His hand slowly began to pull away, wondering if Eren was going to block himself out.

“I— I want to please you, Captain!” Eren blurted. “I’ve always wanted to taste you… and, and make you feel… make you look down at me, just like you were,” he stammered, shoulders tensed up as he locked eyes with Levi, “up there… I want to be… down here.”

 _Taste, huh?_ Levi leaned back a bit, hand meeting his side. What Eren said didn’t grammatically meet his standards, but Levi understood enough to know exactly what he thought. “You want to suck me off, Yeager?” Blunt, explicit, crude, Levi was all of those things. He took a more commanding approach because he loved the way it sounded on his tongue. He thrived in the sensation of Eren squirming uncontrollably beneath him.

A moment passed. “More than anything, sir,” Eren sounded breathless, but his wide eyes sparkling up at Levi was too hard to deny anything.

Although Eren was in emotional turmoil earlier, Levi finally found the light back in Eren’s eyes. Eren seemed to want this badly, the way he stared up so confidently at the captain, like he had been training for this day. What a change of events.

Levi couldn’t help the smile twitching at the corners of his lips.

“Who am I to deny you that, Yeager?” He cooed, “You’re sitting there so pretty for me, taking advantage of my inability to say no to you in such a state, hmm?”

Eren opened his mouth to retaliate, but Levi was locked onto his intention, knowing Eren would argue and immediately try to talk his way out of it. His thumb found itself sliding between plush lips, skipping teeth and immediately landing on a wet tongue.

Teal eyes wide with surprise, tanned skin turning redder than he had seen before, Eren gave a hot breath and Levi felt it so closely.

“I don’t think you know exactly what you’re getting yourself into.” His thumb slowly crawled its way deeper into Eren’s tongue. “I can only _attempt_ to be gentle with you. Do you want that?”

Eren’s lips slowly closed around Levi’s finger. Levi gave a content hum, knowing the word he was looking for earlier. “Look at you. So sweet and obedient. My protégé.” Eren gave a shaken breath. “I did this to you, didn’t I? Made you so quiet and attentive. Unfortunate that I had to kick the shit out of you for this, but a strange part of me thinks you fucking liked it.”

Eren’s body quivered, and Levi could notice the bump in his pants. He licked his teeth. “You’re a little minx, aren’t you?”

Levi smiled at the way Eren bashfully shifted around. “I’d give you what you want on any other day, Eren, but seeing how tired you’ve been lately…” he slowly pulled his thumb from Eren’s mouth, “...why don’t we take it slow?”

The long breath that escaped Eren’s lips when his thumb was removed made heat pool to Levi’s groin. Oh, what this kid did to him. Fuck. He can never go back from this. The way Eren gazed up at him, so lustful and aware of what he wanted, what Levi wanted to do to him— he couldn’t help but wonder how long Eren wanted this, how long Eren knew Levi wanted it too.

A part of him wanted to scream. People knew he was here. He couldn’t be too long, he couldn’t take his sweet, precious time with Yeager, due to him promising the kid a trip to the training grounds. He wished he had Eren back at his place, safe and comforted.

“Sit on the bed.”

Eren obeyed, getting up with shaken legs. This time Levi was eager to see that it wasn’t training that wore Eren out, it was Levi alone with the simplest actions.

“Take off your straps.”

Eren did as so, fumbling over the belt buckles, and Levi watched closely. It seemed like it only made Eren faster, yet sloppy. Before Eren could reach his left leg’s belts— which were the last— Levi interrupted him, crouching to place his hand carefully on Eren’s thigh.

He was slow, making sure to hover, to softly caress when he could. Pulling off the leather and down with the rest, he continued to feel Eren’s thighs, massaging his palms against it. Eren quivered beneath his touch, legs moving closer together.

Levi moved his knee up and immediately parted Eren’s legs with it. “I’m going slow,” he murmured as he took his hand to place it on Eren’s chest to plant him on the bed, “but I want you to keep yourself spread for me like that. Got it?” _It drives me fucking insane to see you like this._ Eren gave a quiet acknowledgement.

His thoughts took over.

“Look at you. I trained you so well to do whatever I say, didn’t I?” Levi’s hand went up Eren’s shirt, purposefully pulling it upwards. His hand then slowly moved to slide down Eren’s pants. “You’ve been doing so well lately, Eren.”

Eren immediately pressed against his touch at the praise. So, he found a spot. Levi clenched his jaw, watching the way Eren’s eyes followed his hand.

Levi didn’t recall a time he was so damn fucking talkative, but he couldn’t stop. He loved the way the words got reactions out of Eren. God, he didn’t _just_ love it, he was hooked on it. Levi would drink every last drop of Eren’s idle nature.

When was the last time he could make someone feel this way? The last time he let someone be so important to him? Levi towered over Eren, unbuttoning the other’s pants.

“Captain…” As much as he loved hearing that moan escape Eren’s lips, he wanted to hear something more dedicated to himself at this moment.

“Levi,” Levi corrected.

Eren paused before understanding, “Levi…”

Fuck.

All the blood that just skyrocketed from his heart’s quickened rate went to his cock. _Calm down,_ Levi told himself, though he found his body already kneeling on the bed, pulling off Eren’s pants. The briefs were left, and Levi pressed his thumb against the outline of Eren’s dick, feeling it twitch against the cloth. Levi chuckled, and when he did so, he could feel it pulse. _Oh, Eren._

Levi had to be reasonable. He wanted to be responsible, and have Eren in the best of care. He glanced forwards and saw Eren gazing at him, eyes pleading for more. “Eren, do you want this?”

“More than anything. I want this. Please.”

“So polite. How would the others react knowing you’re so well behaved with me?” Levi murmured, mostly to himself, imagining their reactions. Suddenly, a possessive warmth flooded his veins, and he pulled the briefs off of Eren.

Placing his hands on Eren’s hips and taking in the nudity, Eren squirmed against his grip. Levi tightened his hold on the younger. “Stay still.”

“You’re just… staring at me. I need this, Captain.”

Levi met his gaze and sighed, not wanting to punish Eren’s impatience and not calling him by his name. This was probably his first time. “I know, Eren.”

Fingers gracing against Eren’s erection, the shifter’s hips raised from the bed to lean into the hold. He was so easy, so full of youthful spirit, Levi was envious. Absolute uncontrollable lust, while Levi had to hold back. _One day I won’t need to,_ Levi promised himself.

Levi used his thumb to trail the shaft, prodding at the tip, and Eren gave a quiet mewl of want. Levi took his sweet, precious time massaging, not jerking. “You’re so slow,” Eren whined.

“You masturbate too fast, Eren,” Levi reprimanded. “You’re going to sandpaper your dick off if you keep it up at your pace.”

“H-how did you know—”

Levi’s glare made Eren shut up. “That’s okay,” Levi breathed, crawling forward so his thighs locked beneath Eren’s. “You won’t need to anymore.” While slowly running his hand up and down Eren’s dick, he had his nose brush against the other’s cheek, whispering against his lips, staring into teal, “Do you trust me?”

Eren’s response only took a heartbeat. “Always.”

His grip on Eren’s erection tightened and the boy gasped, mouth falling open. Levi’s free hand was swift to swerve and bury his index and middle finger into his mouth.

Eren gave a muffled moan as Levi continued to stroke him slowly. “Suck.”

Immediately, Eren’s lips closed around his fingers, saliva coating them and his tongue lapping at it. His cock pulsed against his pants, and he was instantly wondering why he wasn’t stuffing Eren’s mouth full with that instead. _Another day,_ he promised himself, watching Eren hungrily before taking his hand off of Eren’s own erection.

The one beneath him whined. “Captain…”

“Levi,” he rectified against Eren’s lips.

“...Levi…” Eren breathed and Levi could feel it so vividly. Using his hand that stroked Eren, he used it to cup his ass, squeezing it just to hear the way Eren hiccuped in shock. Spreading the cheek, Levi leaned back to watch his wet fingers caress the rim of Eren’s hole.

Eren’s eyes turned round, using his elbows to hoist his torso up. “You’re… using there?”

“Of course. You’ve never?”

“I’ve… tried…” the younger implied with a shy gaze. “‘Could never get it right.”

Levi hummed, acknowledging Eren. His index finger slowly pushed inside, feeling Eren’s moist, warm walls close in on him. “Fuck…”

“What?” Eren asked, almost insecure. What he didn’t realize was that Levi was aching to stuff Eren full.

Levi pistoned his finger, getting Eren used to the rhythm. “You’re so tight,” he managed out, trying to keep his cool, as he might fall apart before the other— which was unacceptable.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize. You’re fucking perfect,” Levi said without restraint, adding his middle finger to the mix and causing Eren’s legs to shake as fingers began to caress inside him, trying to find the sweet spot. Then, Eren inhaled, moving his hands to clutch onto the sheets beneath him before pulling the blanket over his mouth. “I found it,” he commented quietly, feeling the spot and massaging it with his fingers.

Hearing the pants of his protégé, Levi rut his hips, moving forward to press his bulge against Eren’s filled ass and grabbing Eren’s face with his free hand. Chest-to-chest, now three fingers invading the shifter, Levi stared into Eren’s eyes, him quietly sighing into the air.

“Levi…” Eren _moaned._

He then leaned down to press his lips against Eren’s. Eren went pliant, mouth dropping open and allowing Levi freedom to suck and gently press his teeth down into his bottom lip. Eren whined, his torso arching against Levi’s chest.

Levi removed his lips from Eren’s, but he would continue to gaze into his eyes as he growled against his lips, “Come for me, Eren.”

Eren’s hand clutched at the one that was holding his face, and he began wantonly chanting Levi’s name under his breath. Levi raised upward and watched as Eren came undone in front of him. White covered Eren’s lower abdomen, and he removed his digits from the pretty hole they were buried inside.

“Good boy,” Levi praised, caressing Eren’s cheek with his thumb. Eren buried his face into Levi’s palm, and he felt his heart warm, before beginning to take off his jacket.

Levi loved the way Eren couldn’t draw his attention from him. He knew he'd regret his carelessness regarding clothing— but how often could he get Eren like this? He dropped his harness onto the floor, and hooked his finger behind his cravat and loosened it, moving the fabric from side to side.

“Oh my god…” Eren groaned while leaning back. “Why was that so hot?”

“You’re filthy,” Levi said with a teasing smirk, throwing off his own shirt.

“Stop the stripshow. Just get inside me,” Eren energetically grabbed at Levi’s waist, wriggling like a worm. “Get inside. Please. Holy shit— how often do you work out? You have more abs than me!”

Levi sighed. “I’m not letting you come if you’re gonna be this fucking impatient.”

He still had his god damn pants and boots on, but Eren was already whimpering and grinding against him, acting like a stupid bitch in heat. Levi loved it. He managed to take off the rest of his clothing, not wanting to get them dirty. Giving himself a few strokes out of eagerness, he scoffed when he saw Eren eyeing his cock like candy.

Leaning downwards, he pressed a kiss to Eren’s lips, and felt the boy pull him back for more, hands on Levi’s shoulders. Levi aligned his cock with the stretched hole, humming as he slowly pressured the tip inside. He watched Eren’s expression the whole time, thick brows curled together as his head tilted back, fingernails digging into his skin as he leveled his way inside.

“I’ve never felt so full before, Christ...” Eren whimpered, his thighs pressing against Levi’s hips.

“Mm, good.” A bit possessive, but that’s fine. Eren seemed to like the gravelly tone Levi replied to him with, the younger rutting into his pelvis. “Eren, let me know if I’m hurting you.”

Cautious, he knew Eren’s never had his ass fucked. While Levi would usually feel prideful, he wanted to make sure the younger was in the most comfort possible. Eren shifted a bit, murmuring, “‘Kind of stings… but… I like it, Levi.”

Levi wanted so desperately to wreck him there. Clicking his tongue, he grit his teeth and kept his control. “...The things you do to me, Eren. You’ve truly fucking ruined me.”

Eren seemed confused, but any questions in his head quickly dissipated once Levi began to pull his cock out, only to push it back inside, learning each ridge, each crevice inside of Eren. He gave a shaken sigh, putting a hand near Eren’s head and the other to clutch the underside of his thigh.

“Mn, you’re too slow, Levi…”

God, didn’t this brat ever take it easy? Irked, he sneered, “If you want me to fuck you hard enough where even your regenerative powers can’t save you, then tell me.”

Eren gulped. “M-maybe another time…”

This kid was down in it bad. He kind of wanted to laugh. “Right. Another time.” Levi leaned down and kissed Eren gingerly, his hips slow in each push. Though, the pace was beginning to quicken as he felt Eren’s hole beginning to take the shape of him— molding for Levi to use freely.

The quiet whines Eren made against his lips threw him into a frenzy. He moved his hand near Eren’s head to clutch onto the younger’s hip, pressing the pads of his fingers deep into the caramel skin, becoming undone at this one fucking twerp who ended up at the Survey Corps’ doorstep. Levi kissed at Eren’s neck, which caused him to exhale in fervor, a hand sliding up Levi’s nape to meet with his raven hair.

Grinding his cock inside of Eren, he grunted, pressing his tongue against the other’s neck before sucking on it gently. Eren gasped, choking out a quiet, “L-Levi—” before being cut off with a groan. Eren was so tight, so sweetly reactive, beautiful, a work of art, he was poetry—

Levi began to pant against Eren’s skin as his hips began to thrust faster. Clutching onto Eren’s waist with both hands, the captain steadied the boy, growling under his breath as he had not felt release in a long, long time. “Eren,” he managed out.

The hand in his hair tightened, and he looked up at Eren to only have the other’s lips press against his feverishly. Levi moved his palm to cup Eren’s neck, a soft possessive gesture, but he was too enraptured to let anyone else have him. Eren was Levi’s, beginning to end, in every aspect. 

Eren released his lips to give a gasp of shock. “Th-there, Levi, right there!” Levi ground against the spot Eren directed him towards, wanting the boy to feel the best he had ever been. “Ahh… Levi…”

“Eren,” Levi cautioned, “as much as I love hearing your moans, we have to be quiet.”

Eren looked at him in such a defiant way, sneering out, “Maybe... you should do something about that, then… _Captain...”_

At that moment, Levi couldn’t hold back. His hand on Eren’s neck immediately went to cup over the other’s mouth, staring down at the shifter coldly. “You make it so hard to be gentle, you damn brat.” Snapping his hips, Eren whined against Levi’s hand. “You want to be treated this way, don’t you? Like a dumb whore in heat. Fuck.”

Eren began to shake, hands clawing down Levi’s back. “You’re gonna come, aren’t you?” The older growled, “You wanna come, Yeager?”

Having Eren nod with his hand on his mouth, Levi stared down at him, licking his teeth and cooing, “Then come. Come from your Captain’s cock.”

That seemed to do it. Watching the boy unravel, teal eyes glazed over with lust and fervor, back arching as Eren came once more. Levi moved his hand off, but without brushing his thumb against Eren’s lips, staring at the sight before him and finding himself growing closer with each passing second.

“Inside…” Eren managed out. “Finish inside me.”

Levi frowned. “...That’s—”

“Please.”

Biting the inside of his cheek and letting out a sigh, he nodded, kissing Eren’s jawline a few times, meeting his lips and sinking his teeth down into the bottom one. Hearing the younger’s mewl of pure ecstasy, it wasn’t hard for Levi to give in. “Eren…” he groaned, hips thrusting against Eren’s a few more times before he finished inside him.

There was no coming back from this. With that, Levi knew Eren would always be this— beneath him, spread so adorably— and it made his head dizzy. Eren clutched onto Levi’s back and pulled the other down to embrace him.

Oddly affectionate, Levi didn’t recall the last time he let someone hug him. Though, it seemed like Eren needed it. Levi would slowly pull out of Eren, wincing at the stickiness, and stayed on top of the other, who clung onto him.

“You okay?” Levi asked, a little concerned.

Teal eyes peered up at him, shining, tears falling down them and Levi’s head began to spiral into the negative end. Though, Eren smiled at him, cupping the side of the captain’s face and murmuring, “More than ever. I want this moment to never end.”

He wished he didn’t have to leave Eren.

—

After comforting Eren from his post-orgasm, he reminded the other to be up at dawn for the visit to Shadis. Eren made a comment about his ‘captain voice’, which caused Levi to throw Eren’s pants at his face.

Levi stepped down the stairs, seeing the halls empty, as his threat managed to successfully keep the bothersome cadets in their chambers. He exited and headed towards the officials building, wanting nothing more than to wash himself and pass out.

Once stepping inside, he saw Hange walking down the hall with papers in their hand before seeing Levi. “Oi, Levi, why are you out so late?”

“Overtime,” Levi answered casually.

“Hmm…? Well, I can’t say I’m surprised…” the doctor sighed. “Some of these new cadets are incredibly lazy…”

Levi paused before looking at Hange. “We’re leaving for the training regiment at dawn. Be up by then.”

Hange’s eyes were dilated. “What for?”

“Information regarding Yeager.”

The doctor pursed their lips before nodding with a grin. “Well, if that isn’t fun.”

Levi headed back towards his chambers, preparing to wash himself, pulling off his jacket, harness, and shirt with a wet towel in his hand. Glancing at the mirror, he blinked before twisting his back and spotting the red scratches.

Staring at them, he blinked before humming, lips quirking upwards. The only person he would ever let lay a mark on him would be Eren, he knew. In a weird, sentimental way, he wished he could’ve brought Eren here, and slept with him all along the night until the sunrise, to see just how beautiful he was in the rising sun at his most peaceful moment.

Maybe one day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is ooc this is my first fic of them awooga
> 
> — [my nsfw twitter](http://twitter.com/kinkydents)  
> — [my aot/riren tumblr](Http://kinkydents.tumblr.com)


End file.
